An Anniversary Illness
by easterlily41482
Summary: Frodo falls ill with an Anniversary Illness while Sam is away. Please read and review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Fic: An Anniversary Illness (1/?)

Authors: Easterlily & Niphrandl

Characters: Frodo, Sam, Farmer Cotton, Rosie

Summary: Frodo falls ill with an Anniversary Illness while Sam is away.

Rating: PG 13 Disclaimer: We don't own these characters and make no money from them. Please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter One  
  
I woke up this morning just like any other morning since we returned from the quest. But today was different. Today Sam was gone. He had been called away on his mission to rebuild the Shire. This was the first time I had been truly alone since returning and, truthfully, I was looking forward to it.  
  
GROWL!  
  
I had to laugh at my stomach.... "Ok, stomach, let's go see what we can find for breakfast shall we?"  
  
Walking into the rebuilt kitchen of Bag End was a little strange at first, but I'm sure I will get used to it. Sam had done his best to restore it to its original condition, but still… it was a little different. The table and chairs were all brand new and the bricks in the fireplace were new as well. I stoked up the fire in the stove and set some biscuits in it to cook then started frying some bacon and eggs. I was hungry this morning!  
  
A sudden wave of dizziness hit and I had to grab the table to keep from falling over. Maybe I was a little too hungry. I grabbed an apple from the basket and started munching on it while my breakfast finished cooking.  
  
"Hmm. Still a little dizzy and I'm stuffed! Maybe I'm just a little tired. I have been doing a lot around here lately. Maybe if I relax in the sun I'll feel better."As I enter the garden and look around I know I cannot just sit down and relax. "There is just too much work that needs to be done here still." I go to the shed and grab Sam's gardening tools and start working on the flower bed. I never realized how much work gardening was! I have had to wipe the sweat from my forehead several times. I seem to be getting a little bit of a headache. I look up and see that the sun has risen high into the sky.  
  
"Its almost noon! No wonder I have a headache, I've missed second breakfast and elevensies!" I put away the gardening tools and enter the kitchen once again to begin preparing lunch. "I'll have to thank Sam for all he and his Gaffer have done around Bag End all these years! I never knew how hard gardening was!"  
  
I grab the teakettle and fill it with water to put on to boil and the next thing I know I am on the floor.  
  
I had another dizzy spell. "Perhaps I will just go lie down for a while. Maybe I am coming down with something."  
  
I reach back and rub my neck. There is a burning pain just at the base of my skull that I don't seem to be able to place. "Maybe I strained my neck when pulling the weeds?"  
  
I collapse on my bed and seem to immediately fall asleep.

* * *

"Frodo, look out!" came a scream from what I thought sounded like Sam's voice, but I was so far ahead of him I could not tell if it was really him or just my imagination.  
  
Someone else was here. Gollum?  
  
"Got him, precious," whispered Gollum, covering Sam's mouth, preventing him for calling for my help. "We've got him, nassty hobbit. She'll get him. Oh yes, precious, Shelob will get him, not Sméagol. Sméagol promised to never hurt good Master."  
  
"No!'' shouted Sam under Gollum's grasp.  
  
I gasped as I tripped over something in the ground and stumbled into a cobweb.  
  
"Sam! Sam! Help me" I heard my voice cry. The cobweb was wet and sticky and I was definitely caught in it.  
I turned my head and felt my body shake as I held my Phial in front of my face. The owner of the two eyes!  
  
"Mr. Frodo...I'm..."  
  
I turned to run toward the sound of Sam's voice and suddenly felt a burning pain in my neck.  
  
Shelob. I had been stung by that giant spider!  
  
I felt myself falling...  
  
Losing Consciousness...  
  
THUD!

* * *

"Where am I?"  
  
I sat up; my back was killing me.... Why was I on the floor with the blankets tangled around me? I looked around and saw that I was in Bag End again.  
  
My old room. I was home again. I must have fallen out of bed during the nightmare. I was dreaming of............I could not remember what. I reached up and felt the back of my neck. It was burning. My head was spinning and I felt sick.  
  
"Sam?" I called out. I needed help but no one answered.  
  
Oh that's right. He left. Had to go into the forest to repair the damage done by Sharkey and get more materials to complete repairs on Bag End.  
  
"I wish you were here now Sam. I wish you would come in here and pick me up and hold me like you always do. I need you now."  
  
I hadn't been completely honest with Sam about my Illnesses. I did not want to worry him. I told him I would be alright if he went away. "But I need you Sam, I really need you right now to hold onto me. Please...I wish you would touch me...or...cuddle me...maybe perhaps...just letting me lie with your arms protectively around me. I'm so scared, I.... it's just that.....I wish you would come home now."  
  
I got up slowly. My head started spinning again and I had to reach out and grab a chair to keep from falling on the floor again. I was really getting sick this time. I put my hand on my forehead to check for a fever. "Yes, I'm getting sick again."  
  
I knew it was just my imagination but I could see Sam standing there before me.  
  
"I'm moving to the bed, now, Sam. I feel so cold."  
  
The room was spinning madly ...I felt like I could hardly stay in control. I carefully got up and climbed onto the bed and flipped over so that I was lying on my back breathing in and out very slowly.  
  
"The air is thick, Sam. I can hardly breathe.''  
  
I closed my eyes and reopened them again only to start to re-close them a few moments later. I looked over to where I saw the apparition of Sam. ''I feel my eyes closing, Sam. Darkness is overcoming me."  
  
I felt something hard against my chest. Arwen's jewel. I clutched the gem so hard it made my hand turn red.

I thought someone entered just now but maybe not.... maybe it is just my imagination.  
  
"Sam...my heart...I feel it slowing. My blood pressure...I feel it dropping. It is gone for ever. All is lost...all is lost."  
  
I looked around the room again..."Is someone here?"  
  
"It's slowing, Sam. I fear it's going to stop...and now all is dark and empty.''  
  
I felt a hand on my forehead, "Sam? Is that you?"  
  
"Frodo? Frodo...are you okay?'' A strange voice.  
  
"It's me, Farmer Cotton. Rosie's dad."  
  
"All is getting dark, darkness everywhere."  
  
My eyes closed of their own free will and I felt my breathing become erratic.  
  
"Frodo!'' I heard the stranger scream as everything went dark.  
  
And then I saw and heard no more.

* * *

(Farmer Cotton's POV)  
  
I had come in to check on Frodo as I always did when Sam was called away on errands. I was concerned when I found the hole dark and cold. It wasn't like Frodo to sleep in so long nor to let the fires burn out.  
  
"Frodo? Frodo are you alright lad?"  
  
No answer. I heard something in the back. Sounded like someone talking.  
  
I headed toward what I knew to be Frodo's bedroom and found him there, feverish, talking to himself. He did not look good at all. He was as pale as death. I went to him and felt his forehead. He had a high fever and I thought he was dying right before my eyes! His eyes closed and he moved no more.  
  
Oh of all the times to leave Samwise! Your master needs you here, now.  
  
_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Fic: An Anniversary Illness (2/?)

Authors: Easterlily & Niphrandl

Characters: Frodo, Sam, Farmer Cotton, Rosie

Summary: Frodo falls ill with an Anniversary Illness while Sam is away.

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: We don't own these characters and make no money from them. Please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Two 

(While Frodo was becoming ill, Sam was out of the Shire doing forestry work as mentioned before. Ever since the Battle Of Bywater, Sam felt it was his obligation to help manage and restore Bag End and other parts of the Shire to its original beauty. And with the help of the Lady's Gift he had spent many months already doing just that and though sometimes he wished he could have spent his time with a hobbit lass that he had fallen in love with, Rosie, he enjoyed pleasing his master.

In the beginning he convinced Farmer Cotton and Rosie to allow Frodo and he to remain with them while repairs at Bag End were being made. Shortly thereafter though, he found himself moving back in with his father, The Gaffer, to help take care of him while Frodo returned to the partially restored Bag End.)

* * *

Sam started thinking about taking a small trip. The more he thought about it, the more he felt he needed a little time off. He had been working nonstop since they returned to the Shire and since Bag End was so close to being finished to his liking he decided to take an extended trip.

"I'll go into Michel Delving and buy some gifts for Farmer Cotton and Rosie." Sam blushed at the thought of Rosie. He was sweet on her and planned to ask her to marry him. "They were so kind in letting Mr. Frodo and me stay with them when we first got back."

In the early morning hours Sam left a note telling the Gaffer of his plans and set out for the deepest part of the forest to harvest some wood for trim at Bag End. He knew he would have no trouble finding plenty of wood available. Thanks to the ruffians Sam would not have to cut down any living tree.

He wasn't planning on returning to the Shire until March 25th. Today was March 13th.

Sam suddenly got chills down his spine. The realization of the date was making him feel a great bit differently about his decision to stay away for so long. He would never forget this date. It was forever burned into the deepest parts of his heart and memory. It was one year ago today that his master had been stung by that awful great spider, Shelob.

* * *

"Come on you brute!" screamed Sam as he stared at the giant spider after climbing back onto his feet.

In one hand, he held the glass Galadriel had given to Frodo while in the other, he held Sting. ''You've hurt my master and now you're going to pay for it. We're going to go on, but first, we'll take care of you. Come and get me, Shelob! Come and get me, you filthy brute!''

As Shelob once again began to advance on Sam, he cried out words that he had never spoken before, "A Elbereth Gilthoniel o menel palan-diriel, le nallon si di'nguruthos! A tiro nin, Fanuilos!''

Suddenly the Phial of Galadriel that he had clasped in his hand began to glow with a light that Sam had never seen before. The glow was like a very bright, shiny, white star. When he held it in front of him it blazed bright like a torch of white fire. Its light was blinding to Shelob. The giant spider fell on her back and wiggled all of her legs frantically in the air. The pain from the light in her head was so agonizing, she felt like she was being poisoned. Slowly, ever so slowly, she flipped herself onto her feet and began to crawl away back towards her dark tunnel when Sam came in for the final blow.

Green-yellow goo gushed out of Shelob where Sam's blow fell. It continued to ooze out as she reached her destination, sinking into the tunnel as Sam stabbed her once again in the legs.

Exhausted, Sam fell to the ground.

When Sam came to, he remembered Frodo was still lying on the ground, completely still, bound from ankle to shoulder in deep cords.

"Master, dear master,'' he called as he crawled towards Frodo.

But Frodo didn't answer.

As soon as Sam found Frodo, he called his name again, hoping to wake him. ''Master, dear master! Please...wake up.''

It felt like hours went by as he waited patiently for Frodo to say something back to him, but when he didn't, Sam became scared and quickly cut away the thick cords that were bound around Frodo's small body.

He stared at Frodo with a very panicked expression. Frodo's eyes were locked shut, his body limp, and his face looked extremely pale with a greenish tone, yet at peace. Sam became very scared.

"Mr. Frodo,'' he cried as he took a hold of one of Frodo's hands and shook his right shoulder gently. He was surprised at how cold his master felt.

''Mr. Frodo?'' he called again, this time stroking Frodo's cheek. But when Frodo didn't respond again, he tried hitting Frodo's hand. Again, no response. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

Without a moments hesitation, Sam quickly climbed over Frodo's body and placed his head directly over Frodo's left breast, listening, and then moved it over Frodo's mouth, hoping and praying to feel the slightest movement...the slightest breath. Yet there was nothing. He appeared to be in cardiac arrest. Immediately he went to work.

He placed a hand under Frodo's tunic and laid it over his breast once again, confirming his belief that Frodo's chest had gone inert. He probably would have started giving Frodo CPR had his master's skin been not so cold. How long had he been without pulse or breath, he wasn't sure. Only thing he knew for sure was that his heart wasn't beating, his chest wasn't moving, and his skin was getting colder and colder by the minute. Maybe just maybe he could get life in his master again, he thought, if he figured out a way to move the blood around his body and keep it warm. He moved up towards Frodo's forehead and felt it before giving him a kiss.

His brow was cold too. Everything was cold. Sam then picked up each of Frodo's hands and feet and rubbed them hard so that his body heat would transfer to Frodo's, repeating the process several times. Once they were warmed to his satisfaction, he checked Frodo's vital signs again, but unfortunately nothing had changed. He sighed sadly as he touched Frodo's brow again, brushing back his curls as he spoke to him.

"Mr. Frodo! Please...please...wake up. It's your Sam calling. Please don't go where I cannot follow. Please open your eyes. Please...wake up, Mr. Frodo! Oh please, oh please wake up! back to life," he muttered before lying his head onto Frodo's left breast, hoping to will his master's heart to restart.

But when nothing happened, he lifted Frodo's limp body into his arms, cradling him and rocking him back and forth, cursed the world around him for allowing his master to die.

"Good-bye, master, my dear!'' stammered Sam as he knelt down and kissed Frodo's forehead again. Then very gently, he slipped a hand underneath Frodo's tunic again and with the other, carefully raised Frodo's head from the ground before withdrawing the chain with the One Ring that had laid around Frodo's neck. Then he laid Frodo's head back to the ground in rest as no change had come over the beautiful pale face.

It was then that he accepted that his master had indeed gone off into the shadow land.

"Forgive me, master. I'll be back after I have finished the task that you started and then I promise that I'll never leave your side again. Be at peace, Frodo son of Drogo. May no foul creature touch you again. Though, if there was one wish the Lady could grant me, I'd wish for nothing more but for you to live, Mr. Frodo, and that I may be blessed to find you again. Good-bye...dear...Mr. Frodo. Good-bye, my master!''

At that moment, he bent down his head and said a little prayer before placing the chain carrying the Ring over his neck. At first the burden felt like a very heavy weight, but then, somehow the burden lightened and he was able to rise up his head and stand on his own two feet easily.

He was strong. He would bare this burden.

He would bare the burden of the Ring and he would bare the burden of losing his dearest friend and master in his heart.

''If I could have one wish,'' he whispered again as he stared down at his pale master, who now because of the Phial, looked like a beautiful angel, full of color, wrapped in an elvish beauty, but one that had longed pasted into the shadow. ''I would wish to find you again and give you life.''

* * *

Sam chopped another piece of wood as he sighed, thinking, ''I'll never be able to forget how I thought I had lost you...

I thank Elbereth everyday that he allowed me to find you in the tower and save you, Mr. Frodo. Though I never had to actually give you life, except perhaps the time recently near Weather Top, you helped me find my true self.

I thank Elbereth everyday that I have had you in my life. There are so many things that you would have missed otherwise, however, I have regretted that I left you and let those brutes hurt you like they did. My dear master, I never would never want to make that same mistake again,'' thought Sam as he chopped another piece of wood.

''Oh, Mr. Frodo, I pray to Elbereth that you're okay.'' Sam stopped mid chop. "Now what made you say that Samwise Gamgee?" Sam again got the chills down his spine but shrugged them off. "Mr. Frodo is fine you ninny!" Sam went back to chopping the wood in to easy to carry pieces.

* * *

Back at Bag End though Frodo was not fine; Farmer Cotton was leaning over Frodo's still form.

"Frodo lad? Can you hear me?" No response came though. The only sign of life was Frodo's rapid shallow breathing. Farmer Cotton placed his hand of Frodo's forehead checking for fever but drew his hand back in surprise.

"HE'S COLD!"

Rosie came in looking for her dad when she heard him say something. "What did you say?" Farmer Cotton jumped and whirled around. "Rosie! Mr. Baggins is real sick. Run and get the healer!"

Rosie quickly glanced at the bed and gasped as her hands flew up to her mouth.

"Quick lass!"

Rosie turned and ran from Bag End in search of the healer. Farmer Cotton watched her leave then went in search of more blankets. He found some in the closet and wrapped them tightly around Frodo. "Don't you worry Frodo lad. I'll take care of you till the healer comes."

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Fic: An Anniversary Illness (3/?) 

Authors: Easterlily & Niphrandl

Characters: Frodo, Sam, Farmer Cotton, Rosie

Summary: Frodo falls ill with an Anniversary Illness while Sam is away.

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: We don't own these characters and make no money from them. Please read and review. Thanks!

Author's Note: Words around are from the songs Like An Angel Passing Through My Room and Soldier by ABBA.

* * *

Chapter Three 

Farmer Cotton wiped the sweat from Frodo's face and tucked the blanket tightly around him.

"Frodo, open your eyes, lad," he said growing more concerned by the moment. He lightly slapped Frodo's face and patted his hands. "Frodo, please."

As Farmer Cotton was trying to get Frodo to respond to him, Frodo was lost in the fog of his feverish mind.

_"Long awaited darkness falls_

_Casting shadows on the walls _

_In the twilight hour I am alone _

_Sitting near the fireplace, dying embers warm my face _

_In this peaceful solitude _

_All the outside world subdued _

_Everything comes back to me again _

_In the gloom _

_Like an angel passing through my room..."_

Frodo stood in the comfortable surroundings of Bag End. A fire in the fireplace helped to keep him warm while a blanket covered his shoulders. However, despite the fire and the blanket, Frodo felt cold; so very cold.

He sat down at a table, sipping a cup of hot tea in the kitchen while reading and re-reading the Red Book over and over again. He had just spent the last several hours just sitting here in the kitchen, reflecting on what Bilbo had written about his travels.

From time to time he would look up and find himself lost in his own thoughts while staring at the portraits of family and friends hanging around the fireplace. Surrounded by the things he most loved and treasured.

A cold chill ran up his spine.

He turned out the lights in Bag End and locked the door. He didn't want anyone to know he was there. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he just knew he did not want anyone to find him.

No one.

He was afraid of who may discover him there, thought he honestly couldn't understand why. He knew he was safe inside the boundaries of Bag End. As long as he remained still and quiet, nobody would come for him. Nobody could hurt him.

Nobody could separate him from this beautiful, peaceful place. This place of solitude; his place; his place of peace.

He was frightened. It felt like...like somebody was watching him. He couldn't explain it. He didn't know why he felt that way.

Suddenly there was a sound at the door; a loud banging sound coming from the door.

He felt numb and frozen. He could not move. Trembling, teeth chattering, he brought the blanket up over his head, shaking and panting. He closed his eyes trying to shut out the sounds of the knocking on the door.

"There's nobody at the door," he said. "There's nobody at the door."

Except...the sound kept getting louder and louder; and stronger. Overbearing, like the rattling of a barred cage. He heard himself whimper. He was ashamed of himself but could not help it. He was scared! He wanted whoever or whatever it was to just go away. Just to go away and leave him in peace!

In peace; in his quiet place of solitude.

_"Half awake and half in dreams _

_Seeing long forgotten scenes _

_So the present runs into the past _

_Now and then become entwined, playing games within my mind _

_Like the embers as they die _

_Love was one prolonged good-bye _

_And it all comes back to me tonight _

_In the gloom _

_Like an angel passing through my room..."_

Then, the locked door swung open. The intruders. They had come.

Frodo gazed terrified down the hallway, breathing heavily, listening for the sounds of the intruders. The ones he had somehow expected. He could hear their footsteps approaching the kitchen.

Muffled noises. Their voices growing louder. Their voices snarling. Their voices growling. They were coming for him.

But he wouldn't let them take him. No, he would not let them.

Then he saw them, the intruders, they were in the kitchen. He heard himself cry out in fright. He got up from the table and tried to run, but his legs would not move. He was so full of panic that as soon as he tried to escape, his legs buckled and he fell to the ground.

He felt so dizzy, like he was going to faint. He could not let that happen! Somehow he had to get away. They were going to break him if he didn't get away. He blinked, trying to stay conscious as the creatures circled around him, trapping him. All he could do was close his eyes and pray that they would go away and leave him alone. Just leave him alone.

He cried out in fright as the blanket was suddenly taken from him. They were touching him; undoing his clothing. They were looking for something. They wanted something.

He tried to fight them, but he found his hands were going up to his face. He wanted to cry out, shaking, feeling himself getting colder and colder. Something disgusting was now being shoved down his throat as they viciously took his clothing from him.

There was no escaping them. No way to get out.

Trapped. He was falling. Failing. Fading. Nobody was coming for him...at least none of his friends. Nobody would be dumb enough to try to save him this time. This time he knew it would be the end of him.

He felt his eyes begin to flutter shut, hoping that somehow this was just a nightmare and he would wake up.

_"I closemy eyes _

_And the twilight images go by _

_All too soon _

_Like an angel passing through my room..."_

When next Frodo opened his eyes, the images of Bag End had faded like a forgotten memory. Now it was dark, damp, cold and he realized he was in a dirty room. A room...a scene he had seen before, though for some reason couldn't remember the circumstances behind it...the where, when, why, how. Somehow he had to get out. But until he figured that out, he would let them do what they wanted. He remained limp as the horrible creatures lifted him and dragged him to where they were taking him. He closed his eyes letting the darkness take him once again.

_"From my shallow sleep the sounds awake me _

_I let them take me...._

_(Let them wake me, let them now, let them take me)."_

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

Fic: An Anniversary Illness (4/?) 

Authors: Easterlily & Niphrandl

Characters: Frodo, Sam, Farmer Cotton, Rosie

Summary: Frodo falls ill with an Anniversary Illness while Sam is away.

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: We don't own these characters and make no money from them. Please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Four

As soon as Rosie left Bag End, she was off at top speed. "Where will the healer be?" she asked herself thinking frantically. "Mrs. Hornblowers littlest was sick...maybe he is there!"

She ran toward the Hornblowers' hole. "Oh, Sam! If only you were here."

She passed a couple out for an early evening strole.

"Slow down lass!" The man said.

"Sorry! No time, need the healer!" Rosie yelled over her shoulder as she continued to run.

"Oh dear, I hope Farmer Cotton isn't ill!" commented the man's wife.

Rosie soon reached the Hornblower's place and pounded frantically on the door. Mr. Hornblower opened the door. "Rosie Cotton, what is the meaning of this?"

Gasping from her run, "I'm sorry, Mr. Hornblower. I'm looking for the healer." She took a deep breath. "Is he here?" She asked hopefully.

From inside the hole, Mrs. Hornblower asked, "Who is it dear?"

"It's Rosie Cotton. She's looking for the Doc," Mr. Hornblower called over his shoulder. He turned back to Rosie. "He was here earlier, but he had to leave."

Rosie's heart sank. "Do you know where he went?"

Mrs. Hornblower came to the door. "He left here a couple of hours ago. Mrs. Mayflower was about to deliver her first."

"Thanks so much!" Rosie called over her shoulder as she took off toward the Mayflower's hole.

The Hornflowers exchanged a concerned look and closed the door.

Rosie reached the Mayflower's hole, but had to stop at the gate to catch her breath. After a few moments she approached the door and just as she reached up to knock the door swung open.

"Rosie Cotton, what are you doing here all out of breath?"

"Dr. Thornwhistle!" Rosie gasped. "It's Fro...Mr. Baggins! I think he's dying!"

"Slow down lass. Take some deep breaths and tell me what is going on," the Doc said as he led her down the walk.

Rosie took a few deep breaths. "Sam is out of town so my Dad went to check on Mr. Baggins. He's real sick, Dr. Thornwhistle. My Dad is still with him."

"All right, Rosie. Let's go see after Mr. Baggins then shall we?"

Rosie breathed a sigh of relief and followed the Doc back to Bag End.

When they had arrived, Rosie ran into Bag End. "Da! Da I have the healer!" She stopped in the door to Frodo's room. "Is he alright?"

Farmer Cotton straightened and turned to Rosie. The look on his face said it all. He looked past his daughter to the healer. "I'm afraid you may be too late, Doc."

Rosie gasped and collasped into sobs, sliding down the wall to a sitting position with her hands covering her face.

Dr. Thornwhistle approached the bed. "Let me have a look at him."

Farmer Cotton stepped out of the way filling the Doc in on the events of the evening.

Frodo lay motionless in the bed. His pale sweatsheen face was barely visible above the pile of covers. Dr. Thornwhistle's heart sank.

"Frodo lad? Can you hear me?"

There was no response from the figure in the bed.

A sob escaped Rosie's lips. The Doctor looked to the Farmer. "Please take her out of here. Perhaps you could make some tea for us, Rosie?"

Farmer Cotton lead Rosie out of the room.

Dr. Thornwhistle turned back to Frodo and pulled the covers off the still form. Frodo's breathing was very shallow and irregular. He was surprisingly cold to the touch and the Doc checked Frodo's pulse and found it to be rapid and weak. The Doc noted that Frodo was not wearing any clothing. He proceeded to methodically exam his patient. He checked Frodo's arms and chest for signs of insect bites, but found none. He examined Frodo's legs and found nothing wrong there. He next examined Frodo's groin, but found no evidence of disease or injury there.

The Doc then carefully rolled Frodo's limp form over to examin his back. He found nothing but a slight swelling at the base of Frodo's neck.

Farmer Cotton entered the room just as the Doc was covering Frodo back up. "Well?" he asked.

The Doc shook his head. "He seems to have gone into septic shock. That usually does not happen so quickly."

"Is that why he feels so cold?"

The Doc nodded. He sighed and said. "I think it's best if word were sent to Sam." He looked at Frodo. "I don't expect Mr. Baggins will survive the day."

_**TBC**_


End file.
